Rais-Wiki-Land Character Page: TB
'TB '(nobody knows her real name) is the owner of TB's Travel Agency and influence over all things travel. She resides in MK's forest but remains neutral, with no allies within Rai's-Wiki-Land with the exception of Antonis every four years. Personality TB is very mysterious and can seem bored at first. After fending for herself most of her life she can be calm, but she truly has a thirst for adventure that is unmatched. She is very idealistic and even when she looks bored, she's often thinking about worldly causes and how to raise awareness. TB has an uncanny ability to sense adventure and seize the opportunity. When she's not leading an adventure, she's steering travelers in the way to it. She's also very friendly and persuasive, which helped her gain her ragtag group of allies. Admittedly, she's a procrastinator and lazy when it comes to things she doesn't see as exciting. She's also known to get a little crazy when excited, and has a definite rebellious streak. Oftentimes she spouts unwanted words of wisdom when the situation calls for it. Overall, she tends to be forgettable among others including her own parents. Abilities '''Empathy - '''able to acutely interpret and manipulate feelings to her will. She can also use this as a healing factor or, if the emotions are strong enough, cause them to manifest physically. She can also use this as a shield or energy attack. '''Geokinesis - '''she is deeply rooted with the Earth and the universe as a result of her days as a Wanderer. As such, she is not only highly proficient in geokinesis, but can also sense things going on far away. She does not need to travel to use her geokinesis and can use her powers from a distance, as long as she has a clear target. Although she occasionally causes volcanoes to erupt due to anger or blasts planets apart, she always repairs the damage and more. She particularly enjoys building earthen homes for the homeless. '''Electrokinesis - '''able to generate and manipulate electric currents with high proficiency, initially trained by Azula and later built on her technique. She has the brute force to strike down an entire war planet with showers of lightning, but also the precision to target certain people. '''Tropical Powers - '''because "tropical" is her favorite travel setting, she is able to manipulate her settings to fit a tropical theme. This includes, but is not limited to: turning opponent's weapons into flowers, creating jets of warm sea water, and turning people into sand sculptures, although she utilizes the latter rarely. She can also use these substances to create a funnel around her, propelling herself into the air. She can also create extremely damaging sandstorms and tsunamis. '''Mind control over travellers - '''TB controls the minds of travellers during journeys, though she is not big on manipulation so she does not meddle much and they don't realize it. However, if she feels they are in dire need of adventure, she is not afraid to prod them in the right direction. Skills from biological omnipotence: '''Teleportation - '''self explanatory, she has mastered this skill over the last few decades and can additionally create portals, although she does not need to use them. '''Precognition - '''can see the future, may be a factor in her wise-beyond-years altruistic outlook to life. '''Superhuman Endurance - '''once held up the sky for three days, had her feet dipped in lava and only groaned "those were my favorite boots." '''Immortality - '''unless killed, lives forever and cannot suffer diseases. She also biologically remains 11, although chronologically much older. When she was younger, her parents had granted her omnipotent abilities of truth and trickery, which backfired but had some limited effects. She is able to detect lies, although sociopaths can deceive her. TB herself is a skilled liar. Her power of truth gives her the ability to convince others something is true. In some (very limited cases) she can even ''make ''it true. Weapons During her days as a Wanderer, she had to rely upon mortal weapons for protection. Her weapon of choice is the katana, although she has weapon versatility. She originally found the katana lying in a bed of four-leaf clovers, with the words ''For Good Luck ''encrypted in the hilt. The katana has not proven itself to have any "luck" magic, but it always returns to TB. Nowadays she generally only uses it for conducting electricity, but she is still a very adept swordswoman. She is capable of holding her own and even defeating naturally larger and more powerful foes. Her swift, aggressive, unpredictable fighting style has made her a force to be reckoned with in that aspect. Her high competance with the sword has gained her the title of "Lady of Luck" among warriors. Category:Rais-Wiki-Land Category:Character Page Category:Travel Agents